Apartments, Neighbors and Lovers
by Kitsflame
Summary: Modern au. First fic Ruby moves into her new apartment. Weiss is her neighbor. Yang is working at a cafe. Blake is just starting. Rated m for maybe later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY though I wish I did…

 _ **Neighbors and Job managers:Day 1**_

 **Ruby Rose...**

Today I moved into my new apartment. I had already had my stuff sent over so it wasn't as empty as it should have been. I often wondered if I would ever have friends over or even if I should have a house-warming party. Taking a seat in my old and worn desk chair I thought long and hard about it. Finally, I, Ruby Rose, Daughter of Summer Rose decided; to call over the one person I've known all my life and only older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. So I called and got her voicemail. "Damn," I whisper to myself.

"I'll call back later." Remembering the rest of my apparent move I mentally noted to restock my refrigerator. I noted it as a major task and went straight to work with that. On my way out I immediately saw one of the most amazing and notable people in my complex. Her name was Weiss Schnee and I could sense her immense aura it was similar to snowfall on a cold day. Gentle but harsh and bitter at the same time. I slowly caught up to her "Hey, I'm Ruby, nice to meet you." She turned around to face me and smiled saying "Yes, I know you're my neighbor I right next door do presume." I stuttered when I met with her light blue eyes they almost burrowed into my so before I snapped out of it. "I'm new here and I was wondering if you knew any good places to get groceries?"

 **With Yang…**

"Hmm... Ruby called she didn't call multiple time at least I know she not on fire. I'll call her later." I placed my helmet in Bumblebee's compartment and headed of to the cafe I work at. I'm the manager but I still like to get out and work with all the of my employees. I'm thinking about buying the cafe from the my employer his name is Adam Taurus, he is a cool dude and faunus. I work from 10 to 3pm it is truly a fun cafe. The cafe itself is a theme shop we have new themes everyday. Today is faunus day I'm supposed to be a lion faunus I've never seen one before though do they exist I question myself. I head to the back where my locker exists and I get myself changed and before I go I spot Adam showing someone around it's a girl she is my height and she has black hair and yellow eyes and a cute black ribbon to top it all off. Then Adam calls me over "Yang Xiao Long, meet Blake Belladonna."

I go over to shake Blake's hand. I then press my lips to Blake's hand and say "Blake means black and belladonna means beautiful girl, just right for a girl like yourself huh." Blake blushed and then return to talking to Adam with a giggle. I went to work and I saw the girl leave I smiled and waved to her a she left, she waved back and smiled. Then after she left Adam called me over, "Yang, Blake will be working here tomorrow but I won't be in so could you show how to do the job." I told Adam I understood and finished my shift got ready and went home on Bumblebee.

 **With Weiss…**

I had just finished my afternoon fencing practice. Though my apartment looks small after a bit of rearranging my stuff I can actually practice it's really kind of cool. I walked over to my fridge and open it. Looking in I sigh, " I need to go shopping." As I head out the my apartment I see my new neighbor has finally arrived I've been waiting. "Ruby Rose," I say to myself. I want to see what she looks like. I'm almost at the elevator when I hear a door closing and I spin around and see a girl my height with short red hair. I smile and start "Yes, I know you're my neighbor I right next door do presume." She smells like roses just like her name. I internally giggle to myself. Seems incredibly kind a little cute if I may add. She asks me if I know a good place to shop for groceries. _Just the place I'm headed to,_ I think to myself and offer to come along with me in the trip there. "I'm new here and I was wondering if you knew any good places to get groceries?" Off to the grocery store we go I hope I don't make fool of myself hehe.

 **With Blake…**

I applied to work at this faunus run cafe and got the job. I'm glad I already knew what would happen if I didn't. On to another. Well more about me I would guess, Blake Belladonna, Cat faunus, hidden under the cover of a small black bow. My new job at the cafe is as a waitress and since its faunus friendly I should be good; no racist going in there. It has been ten years since I've last seen Adam and I was surprised to see him as my boss once more. I was glad at least I won't be one that I'm not the only other faunus working here. There is one girl named Velvet she a rabbit faunus. Even a human with blonde hair and lilac eyes, warm personality included. So she is going to help me tomorrow. Some how I just can't wait. As I leave the cafe she waves with a smile. I return the smile and wave she cute I like her. _Maybe we could go hang out sometime_. I think to my self that would be nice. I should head home I just got a job. I'm ready for whatever comes my way.

 **Author's note: Please comment or pm on how you think this should go. I would really like to know how to improve on my story it is my first one after all. And I need a beta reader anyone can help if your grammar and vocabulary is greater than mine.**

 **P.s. Thank you for reading this.**

 **I hope I please the crowds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

 **Strawberries, sweets, and groceries**

 _ **With Ruby and Weiss…(Weiss pov)**_

The time was was about 3pm when I finally met Ruby, we decide to go out to the grocery store. The nearest one is was just about a 7 minute walk away. So out the front lobby and on our way we went. I began to speak,"So Ruby do you have any hobbies."I ask with a polite smile. She answers me back with a smile and giggles,"I like to the gun range and practice my fighting styles. How 'bout you Weiss?" I answer her,"I fence." She stops,"What, Weiss, really… so cool." She looks at me with a light in her eyes and asks ,"Maybe I could try sometime Weiss I mean fencing of course," Ruby says with a short giggle at the end. "Sure," I answer back. I must say she is quite toned for a girl her size any how she might beat me at my own game that is if she is not the one of a kind clutz she seems. Ruby has this aura to her and it matches quite well. It's playful with a pinch of seriousness she even has the scent of rose almost as if she has a trail behind her. The rest of our walk is silent.

 _ **At the grocery store… (Ruby pov)**_

Weiss is a nice girl even for someone who I just met. I already like her she kind and abit strict. I guess that comes from the fencing it does require lots of focus and training to actually be considered good. I on the other hand do fight mainly with weapons, not a big fan of hand-to-hand combat. "Okay, Weiss let's split up and meet back here when we are done to walk back together." I suggest. She nods her head in agreement. I head off to find one of the most interesting stores I've ever been in. What have I gotten myself into first I need food. I call to mind my mental list, "Let's see pasta, cheese, soap, flour chocolate chips, eggs, milk, some vegetables, oil, and finally some fruit mainly strawberries." I walk around and after a time I get a call from a certain older sister I know because she's mine,"Yang, wassup sis." I say with the enthusiasm of a 10 year old. "Hey sis you called earlier today, right?" she continued,"What did ya need?" I answer back with the sound of hyper excitement. "Want to come over tonight I want to introduce you to my neighbor and we can have dinner together?" Yang was probably smiling when she said, "Yes." So I gave her the time and went to get a few more things for dinner including some red wine. I checked out of the store and went to find Weiss. Looking around I spotted her "Weiss over here!" I set my groceries down and started to wave and jump. She saw me I picked up my stuff and said,"Weiss ready and are you doing anything tonight?" she thought for a second. Weiss thought for a moment and finally answered "No, not today,"she continued "Anything you have planned?"

I was jumping with static it almost seemed as though I was ready to run home and party. "Well, Weiss you you like to come over for a welcome party at my place it will be me, you and my sister though she won't be there long just in for a quick visit."

 _ **Yang's house … (Yang's pov)**_

What should I wear, is she gonna have someone over let's make this a good first impression, Yang thought to herself all the while picking out her clothes. She chose a simple black and yellow sweater and some dark skinny jeans. She grabbed her leather jacket,keys and helmet hopped onto bumblebee and was on her way to Ruby's new apartment.

 **Hey it's I, the one and only Kitsflame, here to ask for comments and reviews and I want to say thanks to queenbytch420 for commenting. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	3. Notice

Sorry, I've very busy mainly because I have to graduate this year and I have can not have any F's and currently I have one. Not only that I have bad writer's block that's holding a flood of imagination. **I wish it would go and drift away but no. Anyway,** if anyone wants to help pm me or leave a review. Sorry and Am working on a new story.

So on and so forth, If you want to know I like to upload the middle or end of the month I will try my very best. Sorry for the non-existent story and this notice.(○_○)


	4. Sorry I just can't

I no longer have the thinking ablity to continue this story but I am starting a new one. Soon ...

Maybe...

I hope...

Sorry .

If you want me to continue send me a pm.


End file.
